A Matter of Persuasion
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: ROKURO / KAMANOSUKE oneshot. Rokuro, por una noche, no quiere ser el que es dominado si no el que domina y somete a otro a sus deseos. Claro que no pensaba encontrar en aquel fastidioso chico de cabellos rojos lo que necesitaba para calmar sus deseos...


_ROKURO / KAMANOSUKE_

_Inspirado en unas imágenes que vi en un blog. Las tengo en mi cuenta de photobucket (en mi profile) si alguien está interesado en verlas. Aunque son imágenes insinuantes, no es una pareja que alguien hubiese pensado (menos probable que un Jinpachi/Kamanosuke, más probable que un Ana/Kamanosuke), así que lo tomé como un reto. Finalmente logré armar este fic buscando que sea más o menos creíble. En fin, espero que les guste :D_

_Se hace referencia a los primeros capítulos de Brave 10 S, cuando Noboyuki llega a visitar a su hermano (Yukimura). En photobucket tengo algunas imágenes de ello, en especial de la cachetada XD_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi / dub-con / lemon_

* * *

**Rokuro's POV**

Qué fastidio! La visita de Noboyuki-sama ha causado todo un revuelo en el castillo. Admiro al hermano mayor de mi amo por su disciplina y rectitud, pero no soporto como trata a Yukimura. Es verdad que mi Lord puede ser un tanto, no, miento, bastante relajado y para nada protocolar pero eso no le da derecho tratarle mal. Me gustaría decir que al menos su visita me alegra pues puedo ver a mi hermano nuevamente pero estaría mintiendo. Nanakuma y yo no podríamos ser más diferentes. Sé que él me envidia y reciente por los privilegios que se me dieron por ser el primogénito y constantemente intenta provocarme para caer en sus *chiquilladas* pero yo no soy ningún tonto, ni tampoco tengo paciencia para sus tonterías de niño resentido. Ojalá se vayan pronto….

Sólo por citar el ejemplo más reciente, hace poco quiso iniciar una pelea conmigo, agarrándose del pleito que armó a costa de Kamanosuke. No estuve presente cuando ocurrió pero un sirviente me dijo lo que pasó a grandes rasgos. Al parecer todo comenzó cuando Noboyuki-sama pescó a Yuri durmiendo *indecorosamente* en los pasillos. Yo también encuentro eso impropio pero no digo ni hago nada, acostumbrado a las cosas que pasan por aquí. En fin, Noboyuki-sama se molestó y amonestó al chico para luego congelarlo en su sitio, de rodillas, como debería ponerse al estar frente a un Lord. Yukimura nunca le exige al chico (ni a nadie) que se comporte de esa manera –aunque debería- en su presencia (tampoco creo que el chico haría caso…..no sin un poco de *persuasión* de mi parte), así que no toda la culpa es de ese muchachito pelirrojo.

Cuando finalmente Yuri consiguió moverse, mientras buscaba por los pasillos a Noboyuki-sama, colisionó con mi hermano y se armó el acabose. Yuri insultó a Noboyuki en presencia de mi hermano, éste le castigó por su insolencia con una cachetada, y otra vez un escándalo se armó en los pasillos del castillo…..nunca he tolerado el escándalo, la estúpida necesidad de armar un barullo por las puras, en lugar de resolver las cosas civilizadamente…Kamanosuke es un bullicioso nato, grita por cualquier cosa. Mi hermano es un buscapleitos. El desastre estaba por venirse. Cuando intervine, fue en el momento justo, evitando que la cosa llegue a mayores. Afortunadamente Kamanosuke se distrajo al ver a Saizou en el tejado (debe haber visto todo desde el principio pero como siempre gusta de mantenerse al margen….no me es de ninguna ayuda) y partió raudamente a darle caza…..vaya…..

Desde que esos dos llegaron no tengo paz dentro de las paredes del castillo. Izanami es otra escandalosa, y la lista continúa…..me gustaría volver a los tiempos en que Sasuke era el único que me hacía compañía. Ese chico sí que no me da problema alguno…..por qué el resto no puede ser igual? En fin, todo este alboroto me ha dado una jaqueca. Noboyuki-sama y mi hermano se han ido por fin pero van a volver mañana…..Yukimura se ha acostado temprano para estar listo para mañana. Me invitó como otras noches a unírmele bajo sus sábanas pero decliné la invitación dado mi tremendo dolor de cabeza…..además de otros motivo…..

Hace años que él y yo mantenemos relaciones sexuales, lo que no es un secreto pues tiende a insinuar muy a menudo frente a otros su atracción hacia mí. Si los demás lo saben o no, no me interesa. Soy su paje y mi función es servirle dando todo de mí. Él no me fuerza a ello, y ciertamente, como ahora, no insiste en llevarme a la cama cuando no estoy de humor, así que no es una molestia…..tampoco me desagrada, es muy buen amante. Sólo que hay momentos en que no deseo ser el chico delicado y sumiso que él quiere sea, retorciéndome de placer bajo él, gimiendo su nombre casi sin aliento mientras el mete su verga en mi trasero, haciéndole sentir poderoso. Aunque no puedo decirle nada, yo no soy tan pasivo, por el contrario, me gustaría tomar el control….ser yo quien le domine por entero…

Pero eso nunca va a ocurrir. Él no sólo es mi amo, sino un hombre de poder. Hombres como él nunca permitirían ser tomados de esa manera y eso es frustrante, pero como muchas otras cosas tengo que simplemente aceptarlo pues yo sólo soy un paje. Aunque me da muchas libertades, mi lugar sigue siendo el mismo: vivo para complacerle. Este hecho no me molesta pero hoy no quiero ser su muñequita perfecta y obediente…..quiero algo distinto….quiero ser el que domine a alguien a su antojo…..el problema es a quién. Otras veces cuando me he encontrado en esta misma situación, he buscado alivio en alguno de los sirvientes, jóvenes inexpertos y de poca autoestima. Saben mantener la boca cerrada y luego se sienten muy intimidados por mí como para divulgar algo. Muchos de ellos abandonan el castillo después de mi trato frío hacia ellos…..eso es lo mejor.

Cuando estoy por ir a la cocina ha interceptar a uno de los chicos de limpieza, algo cruza raudamente a unos metros de mí. Se trata de Kamanosuke. El chico se detiene a mitad del patio trasero, gruñendo (acaso no puede estar tranquilo nunca?), pateando algunas rocas del suelo. Luego camina a un lado casi desierto del castillo (le he visto otras veces ir allí pero no sé que hace dentro), fastidiado. Ah! Seguramente Saizou se le ha escapado y eso es lo que le tiene así. Siempre que se pone así es porque ha sucedido algo relacionado con el ninja. El chico no termina de entender que Saizou no le soporta y no quiere tener nada que ver con él. Es muy obstinado…..

Aunque podría ser más que obstinación. Cuando intervine en su pelea con Nanakuma se vio muy sorprendido de vernos. Al parecer no tenía idea de que existían los gemelos, pensaba que se trataba de mí…..incluso al vernos juntos no terminaba de entender un concepto tan sencillo…podría ser entonces que el chico no es muy inteligente. Sanada suele tomarle el pelo con mucha facilidad y su osadía podría ser solo otra muestra de que no piensa las cosas, simplemente las hace pues no comprende bien lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Eso es interesante….puedo aprovecharme de eso, de su estupidez. Vaya, la sola idea de manejar a mi antojo a esta fierecilla me excita bastante. Es un chico hermoso y un guerrero sanguinario. Doblegarle va a ser mucho más divertido que someter a uno de los sirvientes pusilánimes que suelen entregarse a mí fácilmente. Ok, está decidido, aquí voy.

Camino hasta la puerta del cuarto al que le he visto entrar, sin hacer ruido, y sin hacer mi presencia conocida aún. Kamanosuke está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas separadas y ligeramente encorvado hacia adelante. Su arma y su abrigo yacen a un lado, algo lejos de él. Su respiración es agitada y un ligero temblor recorre su cuerpo…..oh! no me esperaba esto…..el chico se está masturbando. Así que viene aquí para que nadie le escuche ni le pesque haciéndolo (Izanami acostumbra aparecerse por su cuarto sin avisar). Llegué a pensar que por su cabeza no pasaba otro cosa que no fuera pelear contra Saizou…..esto va a ser divertido…..Entro sigilosamente a la habitación, parándome detrás de él.

"Qué estás haciendo, Kamanosuke?" digo en mi voz seria y algo fastidiada que suelo usar cuando él se dirige a mí de forma inapropiada. El chico se paraliza de inmediato, juntado sus piernas un poco, completamente rígido…..bien, le he cogido de sorpresa. No dice una palabra ni voltea a darme la cara.

"Este cuarto está abandonado por un motivo. Levántate y regresa a tu habitación." Aquí estoy siendo algo cruel. Sé muy bien que Yuri no va a levantarse pues si lo hace podré ver su erección y no creo que quiera eso…..El chico, sin moverse de su sitio, ni voltear a verme, decide por fin romper su silencio.

"Yo regresaré a mi cuarto cuando me dé la gana! Además, cómo sé que no eres ese sujeto igualito a Rokuro? Uh!" Vaya, eso es lo mejor que puede hacer para hacer tiempo? No es muy ingenioso…..en fin, esto me da una excusa para acercarme. Me aproximo a él y me inclino hacia adelante, hasta que mi cara está a la altura de su oído.

"Si vuelves a insinuar que soy como el berrinchudo de mi hermano te va a ir muy mal Kamanosuke. O quieres que te lo diga más fuerte al oído?" Kamanosuke se tensa más al oír el énfasis que pongo en ciertas palabras. Ya antes me he visto en la necesidad de usar mi poder con él para silenciarlo cuando se sale de control, terminando con mi paciencia. De primera mano conoce lo que mi poder usado a mediana distancia le produce (la última vez le noqueé por horas)….tiembla al pensar que pasará si lo uso desde tan cerca seguramente…..quién lo diría, me gusta verle temblar…..

"uh? Tus cabellos son un desastre. Están enredados y llenos de ramas. Dónde diablos te has metido? No puedo permitir que Noboyuki-sama te vea así y causes otro alboroto como el de horas atrás. Ahora quédate quieto mientras te peino y no me des problemas…." Kamanosuke no sabe que el Lord ya se ha ido puesto que salió corriendo tras Saizou, volviendo al castillo recién hace poco. Aunque esa parte de lo que le he dicho es mentira, no miento acerca de sus cabellos. Debe haberse puesto así luego de perseguir por horas a Saizou en medio del bosque…..claro que eso no es lo importante aquí….

Kamanosuke se queda callado y no se mueve cuando me siento detrás de él, con mis piernas abiertas y a ambos lados de él, quedando mi cuerpo muy pegado a su espalda, desde donde puedo peinarle mejor. Como no he traído un cepillo, paso mis dedos entre sus hebras rojas, separándolas, alisándolas un poco a la vez que retiro unas hojitas que se han metido entre ellas. El chico no me interrumpe, ni siquiera se mueve un poco cuando le quito el pin que usa, para manejar mejor su cabello. Cuando me he deshecho de todas las hojitas, cojo un mechón y lo llevo hacia adelante para que lo vea, colocando mi rostro muy cerca de su oreja derecha, casi tocando con mis labios su pequeño lóbulo.

"Tus cabellos son bonitos y sedosos. Siento como si acariciara seda fina. Deberías cuidarlos mejor, Kamanosuke. Además huelen muy bien…." Inhalo fuerte su aroma, hundiendo un poco mi cara en la selva roja que es su cabello. El chico se estremece con mi cercanía y al sentir mi aliento sobre su piel.

"E-es sólo pelo…n-nada especial…" oh! Aunque es la primera vez que le escucho hablar así, reconozco ese temblor en su voz: está excitado. Bien! Acerco mi cuerpo más al suyo hasta que prácticamente mi cabeza está descansando en su hombro y mis brazos rodean su torso, posando mis manos sobre sus largos muslos. También, aunque cubierta por ropas, mi erección toca su espalda…..esto me gusta…..

"Q-qué haces?" Kamanosuke intenta voltear la cara y librarse de mi agarre pero no le dejo. Rápidamente desciendo una de mis manos a su entrepierna y rodeo con mis dedos su semi-erecto falo a través de la ropa. El chico inhala aire fuerte en sorpresa, inclinándose instintivamente un poco hacia adelante, permitiéndome pegarme aún más aún a él, hasta que mi pecho choca con su espalda y mis piernas y brazos le aprisionan como una jaula.

"Sshhh, Kamanosuke. No estás en posición de hacer reclamos. Crees que no sé a qué has venido? Te estuve observando un rato antes de entrar…..eres un chico indecente…mira como lo tienes duro…" presiono y froto su erección insistentemente a través de la ropa y se yergue un poco más. Yuri deja escapar un leve gemido….se muerde los labios…..pronto ya no será capaz de contenerse….

"N-no es mi culpa! A veces se pone así, no sé por qué! Me quedo aquí hasta que se me pasa…tocarlo ayuda…." Menciona Yuri algo falto de aliento cuando juego con su falo maniobrándolo lentamente entre mis dedos. Interesante…..a pesar de sus años (aunque no es un adulto, tampoco es ya un niño) y su provocativo exterior, Yuri no tiene experiencia en el sexo, al parecer no sabe tampoco mucho al respecto…mi erección quiere escapar de mis pantalones a la sola idea de lo que puedo hacer con esta información…..

"Como dije, indecente. No puedo permitir que salgas así y te vea Noboyuki-sama. Ya me has causado muchos problemas hoy, así que quédate quieto y déjame ayudarte con eso." A la mención del Lord siento que su cuerpo se tensa pero de forma diferente, como cuando se enfurece. No quiero eso, así que meto mi mano debajo de su pantalón y atrapo su falo en mi palma. El contacto de piel con piel hace que el chico se sobresalte, mordiéndose los labios pero no sin antes dejar escapar un gemido que llega a mis oídos. Ya entiendo por qué Yukimura gusta de aprovecharse de él, es tan fácil engañarle…..tan divertido….

Enrollo mis dedos alrededor de su falo, frotándolo con movimientos expertos de arriba abajo, presionando levemente con el pulgar para mayor fricción, atrapando la cabeza con mis yemas y jugando con ella, estimulando lenta pero enérgicamente la zona de sus testículos…..su piel es suave al tacto…..y tan joven…..los temblores de su cuerpo a causa de mis atenciones me excitan aún más. Aprovecho su quietud para abrir con mi otra mano su polo y atrapar entre mis dedos uno de sus pezones. Él gime bajito en respuesta….sin que lo diga, su cuerpo me pide más…..cuando el pezón está totalmente erecto, detengo mis movimientos.

"q-qué-?"

"No sabes como funciona esto? Vaya, no tengo tiempo para enseñarte despacio. Sólo sigue mis instrucciones si deseas que continúe ayudándote." Kamanosuke voltea el rostro un poco y me mira con el rabillo de su ojo. Puedo ver el deseo en la piscina verdosa que es su ojo. Levemente asiente con la cabeza y procedo de inmediato. Remango su polo hacia atrás, amarrando con él sus brazos, desde los codos hasta las muñecas por detrás de su espalda. Libero mi erección de mis pantalones y llevo sus dedos hasta allí, enrollándolos alrededor de mi muy excitado falo, que salta en respuesta al contacto con sus delicadas manos…..no parecen las manos de un guerrero….

"Esto es tu culpa así que no te quejes. No lo dejes ir." Digo en mi voz autoritaria de siempre sólo que ahora me escucho algo falto de aliento. El chico no parece notarlo y simplemente hace lo que le ordeno. Bajo sus pantalones hasta dejar libre su erección y la cojo entre mis manos como antes, sólo que esta vez bombeo su miembro con energía, haciendo que el cuerpo del chico se estremezca placenteramente….como le tengo rodeado y tan pegado a mí, los temblores de su cuerpo me excitan aún más…atrapo nuevamente uno de sus pezones, retorciendo y jalando la delicada piel, mientras atrapo su cuello con mis labios. Las lamidas, besos y ligeros mordiscos con que asalto su delgado cuello sacan los más deliciosos gemidos y jadeos de su pequeña boca…la cual ya no puede mantener cerrada….

"Ro-rokuro….voy a…." aumento la velocidad con que masturbo sus genitales a la vez que me froto con más vehemencia entre los dedos de su mano y espalda…una mordida final a su cuello y el chico se viene en mi mano gimiendo muy alto. No dejo de bombear su miembro hasta que ha salido todo. Eso debe haberse sentido mejor que cuando lo hace por sí solo pues no deja de respirar agitadamente dentro de mi agarre. Si piensa que ahí termina todo, es más tonto de lo que pensaba, pues yo aún no me he venido.

Dejo ir el cuerpo jadeante del chico para recostarlo en el suelo, sobre su espalda. Limpio mi mano en sus bellos cabellos rojos. Kamanosuke aún no se recupera de su orgasmo. Su cara está toda roja y aún tiene los ojos cerrados…..se ve lindo así, casi indefenso. Le quito los pantalones rápidamente y esto hace que él abra sus ojos, mirándome aún como perdido, algo confundido por lo que ha pasado o bien por lo que ha de venir…

"Qué ha-ces…? Para qué-?"

"No sabes nada de nada, cierto? Es hora que me devuelvas el favor." Le digo, casi echado sobre él pero sin tocarle (en cuatro, como cubriendo su cuerpo), con mi cara muy cerca de la suya. Kamanosuke me mira confundido e intenta voltear su rostro cuando siente que me acerco más. No puedo permitir eso. Cojo con fuerza su mentón con mis dedos, deteniendo sus movimientos, obligándolo a mirarme a los ojos.

"Esto va a doler un poco. Me pregunto si serás capaz de aguantarlo como hombre o llorarás como la chica por la que todos te toman." Yuri me mira molesto, intentando lanzarse contra mí, olvidando que sus brazos están atados tras su espalda, ahora también aplastado por su propio peso por la forma en que está recostado sobre el suelo.

"Yo no soy una mujer! Eres idiota o qué? Si tu mismo me tenías agarrado de ahí abajo, cómo puedes decir que—" le hago callar, sellando sus labios con los míos, llenando su boca con mi lengua, explorando cada rincón de su cavidad ávidamente. El chico no reacciona de la sorpresa, conteniendo la respiración, hasta que le dejo ir. Me separo, dejo ir su mentón y me relamo los labios…..él me mira estupefacto mientras hago esto.

"P-por qué hiciste eso?"

"Porque sabes delicioso, Kamanosuke." Digo, descendiendo mi rostro hasta su pecho, lamiendo uno de sus pezones provocativamente, muy despacio. El chico gime a la vez que su miembro comienza a cobrar vida nuevamente…..por eso me gustan los jovencitos, son tan fáciles de complacer. Paso de un pezón al otro, succionando de a ratos, como queriendo sacar algo de ahí…..no puedo detenerme, el chico sabe en verdad delicioso. Aunque Yuri no comprenda del todo lo que está sucediendo, su cuerpo sí los sabe y le gusta. Con mis rodillas separo sus piernas para hacerme sitio entre ellas. Una última lamida a su erecto y rosado pezón y le dejo ir pues siento algo que me golpea el abdomen hace rato. Su hermoso falo está erecto nuevamente, goteando un poco. Nos miramos por un instante hasta que Kamanosuke voltea la cara tal vez avergonzado.

"Otra vez? No tienes remedio Kamanosuke! Esta vez voy a hacer algo diferente pues no tengo más tiempo que perder contigo. Va a doler mucho en un inicio, así que te aguantas. Iba a ir más despacio pero no me dejas otra opción." Me arrodillo entre sus piernas abiertas, le cojo de las caderas, clavando mis delgados dedos en sus nalgas. Coloco mis muslos debajo de los suyos, elevando un poco sus caderas. Ha llegado el momento. Posiciono bien mi erecto falo sobre su ano, atrapando tan sólo la punta en el esfínter virgen, el cual intenta cerrarse por completo para negarme el paso. Kamanosuke siente esto y se tensa pero antes de que pueda decir algo, le cojo más fuerte de las caderas que antes, hundiendo mis dedos en su carne hasta el máximo para luego llevar todo mi cuerpo hacia adelante, penetrando su seco y estrecho canal a la fuerza…haciéndolo mío.

"AAAAHHHHHHHnnnggh-!" grita muy fuerte el chico así que le propino una violenta cachetada donde horas antes también lo hizo mi hermano, para hacerle callar. Reconozco que debe dolerle horrores, es su primera vez, no le he preparado (sin lubricación debe ser horrible) y he sido tosco con él, pero como dije, no tolero los escándalos.

"Suficiente! Dijiste que aguantarías como hombre, así que guarda silencio. Los demás están durmiendo y tus chillidos les van a despertar. Tan sólo relájate." Yuri se muerde los labios, mirándome con el ceño fruncido…..sí, me gustan esos ojos, su obediencia forzada. Pronto, el tejido que se ha desgarrado producto de mi violenta entrada empieza a sangrar. No es mucho pero lo suficiente para hacer más placentera esta experiencia para mí. El interior del jovencito me aprieta muy fuerte como si fuera un puño…..perfecto, hacía bastante tiempo que no me cogía a un virgen. El pene de Yuri ha perdido algo de su rigidez pero no me interesa, eso cambiará pronto.

Me yergo hasta que estoy cómodamente arrodillado en el suelo, con mis muslos y torso perpendiculares al piso de madera. Sin salir del cuerpo de Yuri, cogiéndole dolorosamente fuerte de las caderas, le levanto del suelo hasta que tan sólo sus hombros, cabeza y parte superior de su espalda aún están en contacto con el suelo. Ssua cabellos desparramados en todas direcciones, como un halo. Kamanosuke aprieta sus labios mientras le follo con desespero, moviéndome dentro suyo enérgicamente, arremetiendo contra su delgado cuerpo dando vigorosas embestidas que hacen chocar sonoramente mi pelvis contra la suya. Es maravilloso…..verle recostado ahí completamente vulnerable y a mi merced me excita de sobremanera.

Cambio el ángulo de mis embestidas y sus ojos se abren bastante. Lo vuelvo a hacer y él gime un poco. Sí, he golpeado un lugar dentro suyo que estoy seguro envía choques de placer por todo su cuerpo. Repito esto varias veces, y cada vez sus gemidos son más vivaces. Su falo empieza a erguirse nuevamente también. Su mirada llena de placer denota un toque de confusión. Como lo suponía no entiende lo que está pasándole. Arremeto con más fuerza contra ese lugar hasta que veo su pene saltar sin control y me detengo en seco.

"Uh! No! No te deten—"

"Quieres más? Entonces pídemelo con cortesía o ahora mismo me largo de aquí." Kamanosuke quiere mirarme molesto pero no puede pues las oleadas de placer que recorren su cuerpo se lo impiden. Me muevo lenta y pausadamente dentro suyo, casi llegando a ese sitio pero sin tocarlo, incitándolo a responder pronto. Es una batalla perdida para él…me mira suplicantemente y eso bombea más sangre a mi falo…..

"P-por favor, Rokuro-san, no te detengas, ah…por favor, sigue…." No sabe como continuar esa oración pero está bien. El sonido de su voz quebrada por el placer es suficiente para mí. Aumento la velocidad y fuerza de mis embestidas y pronto le tengo jadeando y gimiendo mi nombre, pidiéndome por algo que no entiende bien del todo. Cuando él se viene, su cuerpo se contorsiona bellamente, ajustándome más que antes, haciendo que me venga yo también. Me correo 3 veces dentro de su culo antes de salir de su cuerpo, aún erecto. Si algo he aprendido con los años es a contenerme para prolongar el placer.

Dejo ir sus caderas y su cuerpo cae al suelo. Yuri todavía jadea pesadamente, con los ojos cerrados, así que avanzo sobre él, hasta que mis caderas están a la altura de su pecho, con mis muslos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Desciendo un poco mi pelvis rozando la punta de mi falo contra sus labios abiertos. Esto hace que Yuri abra sus hermosos ojos verdes que ahora me miran sorprendidos y algo perdidos.

"Que—"

"Límpialo con tu lengua. No me hagas repetirlo dos veces." Mi voz sale más grave e intimidante de lo que tenía pensado pero tiene el efecto deseado. Sin vacilar, Kamanosuke estira su lengua y comienza a lamer los rastros de semen y algo de sangre que cubren mi erección. No puedo evitar dejar salir un gemido…..con entrenamiento esa lengua podrá hacer maravillas…..no es mala idea….cuando ya está casi todo limpio, le cojo del cerquillo, jalando algo fuerte para inmovilizar su cabeza y de una meto mi falo en su boca, hasta que toco el fondo de su garganta. Él quiere moverse pero no puede. Su garganta se contrae alrededor mío y sé que el final está cerca. No le doy tiempo para nada pues luego de 3 embestidas rápidas y duras dentro de su caliente cavidad, me vengo, vaciando toda mi semilla en lo hondo de su boca.

"Trágatelo todo." Digo jalando más fuerte de sus cabellos, haciendo chocar su cara contra mi abdomen bajo, dejándolo quieto ahí. Escucho el sonido distintivo de quien está tragando algo y, luego de un rato, le dejo ir. Saco mi falo de su boca, y con una de mis manos le abro los labios para ver dentro…..efectivamente, se lo ha pasado todo. Me levanto para acomodarme mejor las ropas, dándole la espalda. Puedo escucharle tomar bocanada tras bocanada de aire…..es normal, no hay de qué preocuparse. Cuando ya estoy bien arreglado, volteo a verle, me agacho al lado suyo y le desato los brazos. Él no reacciona en lo absoluto, tan sólo se deja hacer, mirándome confundido todo el rato.

"Listo. Ahora, vístete y vuelve a tu cuarto. No te quiero ver deambulando por los pasillos a estas horas de la noche." Kamanosuke parece cansado pero obedece mis órdenes…..me gusta cuando se comporta tan complaciente…..me gustaría tenerle así todo el tiempo. Cuando ya estoy por salir, Yuri me habla por fin.

"Qué hago si….qué hago si tengo ese problema de nuevo?" uh? Todavía cree que hice todo esto para ayudarle a bajar su erección…qué ingenuo (por no decir idiota)…..es tan lindo así…..

"Puedes venir a buscarme. Si no tengo nada mejor que hacer, te ayudaré con eso, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pida, entendido?" Kamanosuke asiente con la cabeza cuando le miro de lado. Me retiro de ahí inmediatamente.

Me he aprovechado de él y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. No, en cambio pide que lo vuelva a hacer. Hn, si sigue así podré convertirle en mi juguete personal, quién lo diría. Después de todo, no fue tan mala idea que Yukimura le dejara quedarse con nosotros…..no sólo calmé mi *apetito* sino que también se me ha ido por completo el dolor de cabeza…..sí, definitivamente estaré esperando con ansias por nuestro siguiente encuentro….

* * *

_Rokuro no siempre se comporta dócil (a veces con Yukimura pero nadie más), de hecho es un fiero guerrero. En especial, me sorprendió mucho cuando enfrentó a Ana, cuando ésta le atacó dormido. Es de temer y de pocas palabras, peligrosa combinación._

_Ya salió el capítulo 14 de Brave 10 S. Aunque quedé algo disconforme por como terminaron las cosas, tuvo partes emocionantes (especialmente para los que gustan de Saizou/Yuri). Estaré colgando alguna página en estos días en photobucket. Bye!_


End file.
